<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Shot, Katniss by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267170">Nice Shot, Katniss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kevin is family </p><p>(but he's still a crappy shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Tran &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Shot, Katniss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570562">Dean's Meta References 9x02</a> by saltnburned.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9772640/1/Nice-Shot-Katniss</p><p>Inspired by comments on saltnburned's tumblr post of Dean's fandom references in 9x2 <i>Devil May Care</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan had always been to keep Kevin away from the demons. If they had closed the gates of Hell and relegated the demon threat to near zero as per the demon tablet trials plan, things would have been different and they could have let the kid return to his AP courses without worrying about him. But not only were the demons out now in full force, every single angel Heaven had once housed was now roaming the earth looking for Castiel and anyone who could lead them to their target.</p><p>Getting their hands on a prophet would not end well for said prophet.</p><p>Bottom line was that Kevin couldn't go out. They simply couldn't risk his meeting with a force of Heaven or Hell or Purgatory that would spirit him away, never to be seen again. Not when there were so many of them out there good enough at disguising themselves to fool a Winchester until it was almost too late.</p><p>Which meant that Kevin was stuck inside the bunker until further notice. Cabin fever had set in before he'd even arrived and the Winchesters had enough experience with the frustration of mandatory bed rest just how bad the urge to <em>leave and get out no matter how phenomenally bad an idea that would be</em> was.</p><p>So they tried to make things a bit easier on Kevin than they had during his stay on Garth's boat when they were all under the gun and looking over their shoulders for something to go wrong. Dean made sure that the kitchen was always stocked with more food than they were used to having on hand, and had some of the Thai kind Kevin mentioned liking. Textbooks and suitable reading materials were chosen by Sam (partly because he actually knew which subjects would interest the guy, which levels would be challenging and which would be child's play for their resident prodigy, and also because he didn't think Kevin would much appreciate the paperback novels he knew Dean would bring back if he were the one sent out for them).</p><p>And when the Winchesters weren't halfway across the country, they made a point to do something every couple nights, beyond just spending evenings together in the library as Dean maintained the arsenal and Sam researched into their latest case.</p><p>Movie nights were mentioned and heartily seconded and thirded, until, of course, they tried to decide which movie to watch. Sam didn't push his hopes of being able to fit a documentary into the schedule very often, but did manage to veto some of the gorier campy classics Dean wanted to traumatize Kevin with. In the end, they suggested titles but let Kevin make the final decisions, unless the brothers saw fit to rally together while vehemently opposing something he was about to put on ("Oh come on, Kevin, really? Twilight?" "It's got werewolves and vampires, guys, I thought you would like it!" "No, we are not playing any version of that movie under this roof and I don't care if it has rifftrax. No deal.") but thankfully that didn't happen often.</p><p>Dean rigged up a projection screen that Sam thought had once been used for slideshows during the Men of Letters' briefing meetings and the three of them stretched out on the couch with beer and popcorn to watch the latest movie they could get their hands on. The rash of White House action movies that had come out around the same time… all of the superhero ones… they even tried a couple TV shows, although those were harder to get through together given that Kevin could easily speed through an entire season while they were out on a hunt.</p><p>Eyebrows had risen when Kevin selected The Hunger Games one night, and Sam was willing to let it slide without saying anything, but Dean's snarky commentary had begun even before the credits began rolling and didn't stop until their prophet finally snagged a pillow and threw it across the room, cutting off their homemade rifftrax with an "oof" after which Dean grudgingly grumbled himself into silence, although he was still mumbling something about "Katniss still probably not being able to last a day as a real hunter" as he made a quick escape to his room as soon as the movie had ended.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> *voom*<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What the hell?"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Dean! You're alive!"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, 'cause you're a crappy shot... Katniss."<br/>
</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>